Anthro AU: Five Nights in Heaven
by Shawtytastic
Summary: this is still a work in progress. the later nights i will have done as soon as i can! if you've got ideas, send them in! Rated M for Smut. Enjoy!
1. Freddy - Night One

_**~Hello everyone! this is my first attempt at writing a fanfic. i hope you all enjoy it! please tell me if you find any grammatical mistakes that i may have missed.~**_

_Rated R for smut. _

**time to start your new job at Freddy fazbear's pizza.**

as you walked into the building, there was the distinct smell of pizza, and something rather metallic. as you scanned the room, you noticed the mascots on stage, deactivated. _'it was after hours, of course they'd be off.'_ you thought to yourself. looking at your digital watch, you saw the time. 11:50. _'got 10 minutes to set up. better get ready.'_ it was cold in the building. you shivered and rubbed your arms, breathing out. as you made your way towards the office, you passed a purple curtain, covered with yellow stars. _'no time for curiosity..'_ you thought. when you reached your office, you noticed the doors, and a sticky note attached to your desk. you picked it up.

it said: _"(_)! welcome to your new job here at Freddy fazbear's pizza. unfortunately the budget here is poor, so working here may have it's .. downsides. the animatronics here shouldn't be an issue on free roaming mode. uh .. you might want to be extra wary this week. the animatronics have been more aggressive and actually tried to 'get down and dirty' with an employee. oh! i almost forgot. you have a limited amount of power every night. use it up, and, well, no more power until 6AM. anyways, you should be fine here. happy monitoring! -Darren."_

"Hm.." you muttered to yourself as you set the sticky note aside. "down and dirty? what does that mean? i hope this is worth the 120." as the clock struck 12, you sat back in your chair. "this is going to be a piece of cake." picking up the tablet provided, you examined the screen. "hey, this is cool." you muttered. setting the tablet back down, you looked around the room at the children's drawings and posters. you looked to the doors, left and right, then at your phone. time was going slow already. you started to feel a little drowsy as you leaned back in the chair … and closed your eyes.

sometime later, you where awoken by a loud crash that sounded like it came from the dining area. nearly dropping your phone, you checked the time. 12:30. "oh boy.. i was out for a while." you picked up the tablet, only to see that the stage was empty. "what ..? am i hallucinating?" you said to yourself. alarms went off in your head as you frantically searched for the missing animals, seeing the rabbit in the hall, the chicken in the bathrooms .. but where was the bear? you set down the tablet, moving towards the right door. pushing the button, Freddy flashed right in front of you. you frantically try to push the button, and eventually succeed, closing out the bear. you checked your tablet again, only to see that an animatronic was poking it's head out of the curtain you'd seen earlier. panicking, you yelled; "go away, Freddy!" Freddy, peeking in through the window, chuckled. "tryin' to tell me what to do, huh~?" you looked back and forth, looking for a way to conserve power. you closed the other door, and opened the one Freddy was standing outside of. he leaned in the door frame, smoking a cigar. he towered over you .. he was almost too tall to be able to stand in the doorway. "w …" you stammered. "what do you want … ?" you looked up at him, terrified. "i just want some fun. there's an endless supply here at fazbear's.~" many things went through your mind as you tried to figure out what he meant. that's when you remembered the help guy's note. 'tried to get "down and dirty" with an employee ..' it echoed in your head. then, it suddenly came to you. looking up at him, you where suddenly less terrified than you where before, but you where still scared of these animals. you scanned Freddy. he wore a top hat, a bow-tie that was connected to a collar going around his neck. he wore fingerless gloves as well. as he entered the room, he wore a shit-eating grin as he closed the door behind him. pinned against the desk by Freddy, you panicked and try to pull away. "don't worry, hun, i'm not going to hurt you~" he said, grinding his lower body against you. you where terrified, yet .. slightly turned on by the thought of being pounded by him. no. you weren't slightly turned on. you where flustered and wanted him inside you. pulling at your top, his lips crashed against yours as he grinned against you. you let his tongue entwine with yours as it explored every depth of your mouth. you where flustered and sweating as you let out muffled moans. "just take me already!" you moaned, gripping the waist of your jeans and fumbling with the button. you could see the tip of his member poking out of his sheath as he grind against you, tongues still entwined. you tore off your jeans, letting them drop to the floor. Freddy's full length could be seen now. you moan taking your lips from his, staring down his member. it was huge .. would you be able to take it? you where wet with anticipation, your panties soaked with juices. he rubbed himself against you, making you even more horny and flustered. you moaned into his fur as you wrapped your arms around his neck. you could hear him grunt and gasp as he grind against you. he rubbed your cunt through your panties skillfully, bringing waves of pleasure through your body. Freddy looked you deep in the eyes before roughly pulling your panties off, leaving you fully exposed. he licked his lips, inserting his length into you slowly, grunting and groaning. he was really big, almost too big for you. it hurt at first when he thrust into you slowly, but the pain quickly turned into pleasure as he thrust faster and faster. your moans echoed out and filled the establishment. it shook the desk, it almost shook the room. you could feel your climax approaching as he thrust faster and faster. you both drooled, and he began to breath harder and faster as he began to reach his high. when you finally reached your high, you screamed into thin air, tightening around his length and panting hard. and when you came, he came too, groaning into the air, filling you with his cream. he pulled out, licking his lips and winking at you before dusting himself off and leaving. you cleaned yourself up, putting your clothes back on and breathed out, a little winded by what just happened. "wonder what'll happen tomorrow night?" you said to yourself as the clock struck six. leaving, you didn't make eye contact with Freddy. you where a little embarrassed as you exited the pizzeria.

_**welp, that's night one done. will have foxy, golden Freddy, Bonnie and possibly Chica done as soon as i can. for now,** **enjoy! if you have any suggestions on the later nights, send in some ideas!**_


	2. Bonnie - Night Two

**sorry for taking so long to upload/finish this one. been dealing with issues/school stuff. anyways, here it is! enjoy~!**

after your afternoon nap, you woke up feeling pumped for another night at the pizzeria. you'd forgotten about what had happened the previous shift, so you got in your car and drove to work.

reaching the building, images flashed in your head. Freddy. the animals. "i think i'm readier than i was before .." you mumbled to yourself. as you entered the building, the three where still entertaining the last few kids at the pizzeria. it was almost closing time. you thought you'd break the ice with some of the mascots before you started work. that's why you where there so early. watching as the last family left, you walked down the hall, entered the office, and sat in the chair. you'd just listen to music and read for a little while as the hours passed by. opening your book, you plugged in your earphones and turned on your favorite song and began to read.

a few hours later, the clock struck 11. "almost time for work," you hummed, putting your earphones and your book on the desk. you sat back in your chair and closed the left door, scanning the office and taking in the detail.

the clock struck twelve as the cameras automatically switched themselves on and the pizzeria went quiet. the generators had gone off to conserve power. you picked up the tablet. nothing. nobody had moved. you sighed, sitting back in your chair. it was late, so you closed your eyes for .. just a bit.

you where awoken by loud banging on the left door. you quickly looked at the tablet, to see that pirate's cove was empty and both chica and bonnie had moved. you stood up, closing the right door in a panic. then you checked your camera again. foxy had returned to the curtain, peeking out and staring at the camera. chica was in the bathrooms, and Bonnie was ... oh no. right outside your door! you yelled, "go away!" as you kept the camera on him. bonnie flinched as you yelled at him. the camera turned to static, and he had disappeared. you turned on the light, to see Bonnie looking right into your window. he grinned at you, before disappearing once more.

you broke a sweat trying to find the rabbit again. was he off camera? where could he be? you grind your teeth, opening both doors. you where using too much power. as you lift your tablet, you heard steps to the left of you, then behind. you put your tablet on the desk slowly, and turned your head slightly. "Hey there," he said. "did i startle you?"

"you scared the shit outta me!" you said, falling backwards and slamming your hip on the edge of the desk. you yelped, rubbing your hip. bonnie walked towards you, his ears perked up. "are you alright?" he leaned in close, examining you. you slipped away from him, limping a little. you ran out of the door and saw the nearest room. the parts and service room. you heard steps as you closed the door. there was no lock ... "hey, sweetie? you left your stuff in the office .." bonnie opened the door, and you stepped back a little bit. "don't hurt me .." you said, squeezing yourself up against the wall. "Hurt you? why would i do that?" he said, walking towards you. you then remembered Freddy and what he had done to you. you where still a little scared, but you wanted to know what bonnie had up his sleeve, so you grabbed bonnie and pulled him up against you. Bonnie's face clashed with yours, and your lips met. "mmf-" bonnie grinned again, kissing you passionately. this is .. different. you thought to yourself. bonnie gripped your hips, massaging your lower stomach with one hand. bonnie pulled you, and he pushed the parts off the table and sat on it, legs hanging off the edge. he sat you in his lap as he caressed your backside, spreading your thighs and fumbling with your fly and button. you grind against him as he tried to undo your pants. he was hard, and possibly as big as humans get when it comes to length. he rubbed himself against you. you bit your lip, trying not to moan. bonnie finally managed to get your pants off, revealing your /color/ underwear. he licked his lips as he pulled them down your legs, spreading spreading them. bonnie lay on his back on the table, with you sitting on top of him. you lowered yourself onto him, moaning a little. gradually the speed increased, and you where soon bouncing furiously on his member. both of you moaned and grunted, as you both began to feel the pleasure grow tremendously. he reached his climax before you, filling you to the brim. hot liquid leaked everywhere, and you climaxed right there, pulling off of him and laying on Bonnie's chest. you looked up at him, before slowly closing your eyes. you where exhausted.

at 6 AM, bonnie woke you up. you looked around. you where back in the office again. your pants where back on, and bonnie stood in front of you. "g'mornin'," he said, smiling. "good morning ..." you stretched. "i'll be seeing you, darlin'." bonnie left the office. what a night!

**hope you enjoyed! please leave some feedback so i can improve/fix any grammatical errors. **


End file.
